commercialsfandomcom-20200214-history
KGB
Directory assistance company KGB (Knowledge Generation Bureau) is known for its commercials. The advertisements star a pair of agents (named Agent W and Agent M, according to the commercial transcripts). Several of these commercials were made for Super Bowls. Episodes KGB's website originally hosted the company's first set of ten advertisements (called "episodes"). A few follow-up episodes were produced after these ten. Interview In the first KGB commercial, Agent W proves she is "the best" by answering several random questions from the chief of the KGB. The questions in this commercial include "What's the capital of New Zealand? (Wellington)," "The 17th Fibonacci number (1597)," "Who was Queen Elizabeth's husband? (She never married)," and "How many hamsters standing on each other's shoulders would it take to reach the Moon? (2,282,764,988 and a half)." Note: This is the only episode not to feature Agent M, the redheaded agent's male partner. KGB Commercial - Interview 1.png KGB Commercial - Interview 2.png Meet the Team Agent W is introduced to various other agents at the Knowledge Generation Bureau. She then meets her business partner, Agent M, who is eating a grapple (grape/apple). KGB Commercial - Meet the Team 1.png KGB Commercial - Meet the Team 2.png Horoscopes The two agents are amazed by one of KGB's specialists, Agent Horoscopes, who can answer questions before their askers even finish talking. The questions in this episode include "Is the Museum of Art open? (No, it's closed on Tuesdays)" and "What is a Dendrobium? (It's a type of orchid)." KGB Commercial - Horoscopes 1.png KGB Commercial - Horoscopes 2.png Brain Lock The two agents are on the scene at the house of a man in "brain lock." He is trying to remember who played first base for the Red Sox in 1986 (Bill Buckner). KGB Commercial - Brain Lock 1.png KGB Commercial - Brain Lock 2.png Daiquiri The two agents are at KGB HQ when they receive the question, "What's a good daiquiri recipe?" They rush into their smart car and recklessly drive to a suburban backyard to answer. KGB Commercial - Daiquiri 1.png KGB Commercial - Daiquiri 2.png Old Fools Two old guys argue over who won in Way of the Dragon: Bruce Lee or Chuck Norris. A KGB agent answers that Bruce Lee killed Chuck Norris. Note: The two main agents, Agent W and Agent M, are only seen in the background of the KGB office. They have no lines. KGB Commercial - Old Fools 1.png KGB Commercial - Old Fools 2.png Brain Farts A professor calls the Knowledge Generation Bureau. The two agents find out that his students are experiencing brain farts ("an involuntary release of ignorance"). KGB Commercial - Brain Farts 1.png KGB Commercial - Brain Farts 2.png Mascot The two agents are asked if there is a mascot stupider than an aardvark. Agent M comes up with the Boll Weevil of the University of Arkansas. As the aardvark is walking down a hallway, the Boll Weevil appears out of nowhere and attacks him. KGB Commercial - Mascot 1.png KGB Commercial - Mascot 2.png Hamster Two teenage boys ask the KGB if you can milk a hamster. Off the top of her head, Agent W answers that it is possible since they are mammals. KGB Commercial - Hamster 1.png KGB Commercial - Hamster 2.png Bet Your Skirt Two men use KGB to figure out whether or not Archie Griffin won two Heismans. Agent W says the loser must wear her outfit. When it turns out the answer is yes, the losing man is stuck in an embarrassing KGB uniform and Agent W is left in her underwear. KGB Commercial - Bet Your Skirt 1.png KGB Commercial - Bet Your Skirt 2.png Sumo The two agents put KGB's answers up against an Internet search for "What's 'I surrender' in Japanese?" Contestant #1 Paul browses the Web and contestant #2 Mike texts KGB; the former ends up tackled by a sumo wrestler whereas the latter escapes unharmed. KGB Commercial - Sumo 1.png KGB Commercial - Sumo 2.png Clowns The two agents challenge two customers to find a good clown for a birthday party. The first, found by KGB, steals the show while the one found through a random Internet link is terrifying. KGB Commercial - Clowns 1.png KGB Commercial - Clowns 2.png Category:2000s Category:2010s